Miku Izayoi
Miku Izayoi is a Spirit, Idol and one of the main heroines in Date A Live 2 series. She is introduced as a student of Rindōji Girls' Academy who first manifested in this world in March, and transferred to Rindōji in April. She also works as a very famous and popular idol singer. Her codename is Diva. Biography Miku Izayoi is a Spirit who is an idol. She hates men to the point that Shidou even has to crossdress in order to interact with her. Her Angel is Gabriel, and she has the power to manipulate and brainwash people. She took interest in Shido who was crossdressing that time, because he wasn't affected by her hypnotic powers and she challenged Shido that if he loses, he would move to Rindouji. The challenge was who would earn the title of being the best school. By that time, it was a singing contest which was later won by Miku but still the title of being the best school was won by Raizen High School prompting Miku to summon Gabriel and attack Shido. Her view from Shido differed when he protected her against Tohka. Since then, she always calls Shido 'darling' and developed an attraction to him, claiming him as her boyfriend. Appearance Miku has light blue hair and eyes. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow in color, with blue and white covering some parts of her dress. She uses a yellow moon hair clip with a flower petal connected to the curve ends of the moon, white flowers and petal can be seen next to the moon hair clip. While wearing a deep blue uniform, she uses a simple, yellow hair clip. While at school, she wears a deep blue sailor outfit. While wearing it she wears a yellow flower petal hair clip that resembles the one she uses while she wears her astral dress. Personality Miku has a strong hatred for men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, which is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. Due to her past, in which people that were once her fans (mostly male) accused her of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to her losing her voice from the pressure and caused her to almost commit suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replacable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for her. Due to the extent of her coldness even Shido openly admitted he hated her. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Shido, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with both him and the other spirits and does not even mind Shido having a harem, in fact, she pretty much encourages it. After she was defeated by Shido at her own game she initially rampaged, using her powers to break the rules and simply take what she wanted, despite her being the one to first issue her challenge (and despite her frequently cheating to win), during the course of this she took control of Shido's spirits, discovered his true gender, and tried to have the entire city to kill him. However, after Shido and Kurumi muscled their way to her and asked her to stay out of their way while they rescued Tohka from DEM, she took an interest in Shido (she had initially believed no man would ever save anyone for any selfless reasons) and asked his friends what their relationship was. She then appeared to help Shido and battled with him against DEM, however she stated her only intent was to add Tohka to her collection of spirits. She finally changed her mind about Shido when he upheld his earlier promise to protect her(after she lost her voice, in a manner similar to the time she was almost driven to suicide, but this time was saved by a man rather than being driven to it by them) and shielded her from Dark Tohka's power. Shido promised her the entire world turns against her, he alone will remain her fan. After this Miku decided to let Shido seal her spirit mana and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public as an idol. She has shown great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him "darling." After she was sealed, Miku does not show any more of her previous arrogance, she is still not fond of men, but no longer treats women as servants and effectively gave up her power to control them when she was sealed. Shido describes her current personality as "very childish." History Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing. She wasn't good at studying or sports, but she could sing better than anyone else around her. As an aspiring singer, she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15, under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Miku could have wished for, doing the very thing she loved and being adored by her fans, she was having the time of her life. Her career however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have, you know what, with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear. She soon fell out of favor with her agency and her fans started to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but she suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and made her into a Spirit. After that, she used her spirit powers and regained her lost voice then she debuted again now, using the name Miku Lily. She became famous due to her voice that is now known as 'sound anesthetic' and then released a few super popular tracks but she never appeared in magazines, on television, or anything but still Miku held secret concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal female fans due to her hatred for men. Powers and Abilities Angel: Gabriel Weapon: Organ Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai Miku's "angel" takes form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen in the last chapter of V6 where she controlled the Yamai Sisters, Yoshino, and the audience. It would seem that she can only hypnotize spirits as seen when she tried to hypnotize Shido but failed and thought he was a spirit like her. Miku can also fight using her voice, shown when she attacked Shido with a sonic wave in chapter 1 of V6. In V7, she used her powers to create a shield to protect Shido from Tohka. Three different applications of her Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: *'March: '''Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *'Rondo:' Primary method of defense, can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Tohka in "Demon King" mode. *'Solo': Brainwashes the listeners. One thing about Solo is that it does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stay brainwashed, they'll prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being. Being sound-based, Miku's power works just as effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. But a pair of ear plugs is able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Miku's powers. *'Requiem''': which has an analgesic effect on the listener seen in volume 10. She takes the form of an organ complete with speakers, through which she can transmit and strongly amplify her voice, and by extension her sound-based powers, of which she has demonstrated three so far: March, which enhances the listeners' physical strength, Rondo, which generates sound pressure in the form of a wall and is her primary form of defense and attack, and Solo, which brainwashes her listeners to cause them to be devoted to her, but can be blocked out by a pair of earplugs. A devoted follower will refer to Miku as Onee-sama (Formal Japanese for big sister) and think or do things they normally wouldn't do, even if unasked, to help her out no matter how insane the action. Such as what Kotori and crew were about to do as punishment to all the people, especially Shidou, who had hurt Miku before being interrupted. Trivia *Miku has "nine" character in her name. It refers to ninth Sephira on Kabalah's Tree of Life, "Foundation." *Her angel Gabriel's name means "The strong one of God" or "The strength of God." *Miku's astral dress's name is 'Shaddai El Chai' which means 'Almighty Living God'. *She has a strange fetish for kissing other women without hesitation or shame. *Originally, Miku hated Shido simply because of his gender but after he saves her; she develops a somewhat close affection toward Shido to the point calling him "darling." It is still unknown if she hates other men apart from Shido. *Miku is very similar to Poison Ivy to see men with simple objects to achieve your goals. 10269617_614139535330848_5851837511604943937_n.jpg MikuIzayoi.jpg 640px-Mizu_Izayoi.png 640px-123434.png 640px-Mizu434.png 640px-Capture-20140510-001310.png 640px-14344.png M14.jpg 10390468_296806687145803_536258088245854941_n.jpg Ep864hTg.jpg 10336762_638791416189504_8735958840673210757_n.jpg Ep8D6uj.jpg Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villainesses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Teenage Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains Category:Trickster Category:Angel Category:Monsters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighter Category:Revived Villains Category:Abusers Category:Rich Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Spoilers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sorceress Category:Mature Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Empowered Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bludgeoners Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Humans Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Rapists Category:Opportunists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Hypnotists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychics Category:Banshees Category:Brainwashers Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Sociopaths Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Speedster Category:Jerks Category:Teleporters Category:Destroyers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral